


Pale, Blond & Sparkling Grey

by ineloquentcretin



Series: Fluffy! series [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Confusion, Crack, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, TW: Mentions of blood and blood loss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentcretin/pseuds/ineloquentcretin
Summary: Harry is hit by a spell, confused and dying.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluffy! series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031982
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Pale, Blond & Sparkling Grey

It all happened very fast. One moment he was fighting a misogynistic psychopath wizard who seemed to find happiness in killing muggle women and witches, and the next second he was on the ground, drowning in his blood, whilst Malfoy screamed bloody murder in the background. He was hit by a violent spell—a lot worse than Sectumsempra—that slashed his body raw and open.

Malfoy quickly apparated them to St. Mungos when the backup came. He was carrying Harry, running as he screamed for help, demanding for a Healer, threatening everyone that he would commit arson if the bloody Healer wouldn’t get his arse here right this very instant. His Auror robes were now stained with Harry’s fresh blood, some of it dripping on the floor. The mediwitches and wizards ran to them and carefully loaded him on a stretcher.

It all happened so fast. Now, he’s on a stretcher, whimpering in pain as he’s wheeled out. His breathing rapid and shallow. His surroundings merely a blur as they move him in a speed. Malfoy is right beside him, helping the mediwitches to push the stretcher. Harry watches Malfoy in his dishevelled state. His face pinch in worry and fear. His hair is ruffled, and there’s a smudge of blood on his cheek. Malfoy looks at him and catches Harry’s eyes. Harry tries to smile at him but can only manage a grimace.

The stretcher stops moving. A Healer approaches them and asks for Harry’s vital signs and a mediwitch quickly responds. He’s not listening. He focuses on his breathing. He’s scared and he’s so much in pain.

He deserves this, he thinks, after what he did to Malfoy in their sixth year. Harry knows Draco already forgave him for his stupid mistakes, but Harry can’t after he saw Malfoy’s scarred skin. He will never forgive himself for it.

“Potter! Quick! The Healer is asking for your type!”

Malfoy’s voice cuts through his thoughts. Harry looks at Malfoy in confusion. Why is the Healer asking for his type? He’s dying here and they’re asking for his _type_? He knows he’s impossibly handsome and the most loved Saviour of their kind, but seriously? Right now?

“Potter!”

Harry startles, “You.” He said in a raspy voice. His throat dry as the Sahara desert.

There’s a moment of silence. Draco gapes at him like a moron. A gorgeous moron, he is, Harry thinks dazedly. He’s about to tell him to tell the Healer that sorry, they’re not his type. Plus he’s engaged, to be married, to a gorgeous blond moron who sends him a murderous stare.

“I’m not talking about that, you _idiot!_ ”

“Oh,” is Harry’s confused reply. Is Draco asking for his other types? Types other than Draco? “Erm— pale, blond, and sparkling grey eyes?” He tries again.

Draco groans in frustration. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Potter! You’re losing a lot of blood! Quick and tell us your fucking _blood type_!”

Oh.

That.

Well… Harry looks down on himself. “Red?”

There’s another moment of silence. He hears a mediwitch giggle and she quickly disguises it as a cough when Draco sends them a deadly glare.

“Merlin’s saggy cock! Nevermind! His blood type’s B! I fucking remember now!” Draco says and grumbles about stupid moronic idiot with hero complex, oh Salazar help him, he’s going to marry that bastard in two weeks!

The Healer and the mediwitches leap into action. They move the stretcher again, and Harry shouts in a raspy and terrified voice to stop. Just for a second.

Draco is right beside him. He can see poorly concealed fear in his eyes. Harry reaches for his bloody hand and brings it to his lips. He looks Draco in the eye.

“Everything will be alright,” Harry promises. I’m sorry, I promise I won’t do it again, I promise not to make you worried again, I’m not gonna leave you goes unsaid.

Draco nods and plants a chaste kiss on his forehead before the mediwitches take him away.


End file.
